50 Shades of Kent
by wonderwman07
Summary: Even a Superman has a sexy side when a Wonder Woman comes into his life... Will he unleash the hungry Kryptonian inside?


**Chapter 1: My Name Is... **

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

I sit at my desk looking out of the glass walls of my office. Just across a rectangular open space in the middle of the Planet was the chief Perry's office. All I can do is smile. Lois was having another one of her fits. Perry must be telling her the bad news, well for her anyways. Spinning around in my chair I lift my fingers up.

"Three, two, one..." I mouth as I drop each finger one by one.

**"PERRY!" **

"And right on cue..." I whisper smirking.

Knock, knock. Looking over my shoulder to the glass wall behind me I find a short blond woman standing in my doorway.

"May I com in?"

"Oh hello there," I look up over my thick black rimed glasses. "How rude of me, I didn't see you standing there."

As I turn to face her somehow she seemed rather familiar to me, like I had met her before. My mind races as it tries to pin point where I knew her from.

"A local benefit," I think to myself. "No she looks too young to attend those..."

As I watch her standing there in front of me. Her eyes send a shiver dancing down my spine. Something was off about this girl, I could feel it. I wave her into my office with a smile. You know friends close possible villains even closer. Entering my office she never takes her eyes off me. With each step she stares deeper and deeper into my very soul.

_Hungry animal..._

I hear a voice call from deep within... No it wasn't just a voice it was my own deeper, earthy almost primal.

_Wants and unspeakable desires..._

_Blue eyes and dark flesh pressed against my paleness..._

I blind quickly trying to shake the image of her from my mine but this girl's eyes made my mind wonder to a dark place I dare not go.

_Sweet smells of orchids and fire taunting me_

_Raven hair and mahogany flesh atop crimson sheets,_

_My hand and hers laced in gold twine,_

_Blue eyes full of hungry,_

_"What is your truth?"_

_Lips tremble_

_"I dare not say..."_

_Desire rising, heart racing_

_"Shall I tell you mine then or shall I show you?"_

_Bodies flip, I stare up _

_Hands on chest _

_"I want..." _

_Can't wait need now_

_Sit up, lips claimed, breath taken_

_Animal hungry_

_Muscles clench, _

_Warmth sweet warmth found_

_More, I need more_

_Thrusting, teeth clenched _

_Deeper, harder, faster..._

_Moans, begs, pleads_

_Sweat drenched,_

_ Quickened breath_

_ "Diana..."_

"Mister Kent?" the woman calls waving her hands in front of my face.

My heart races...

"Sorry," I reply.

The girl smiles... Her eyes...

"It's alright Mr. Kent, you look hungry..." she replies.

I blush and I gulp hard, "Yeah it's about dinner time for me Miss."

_Hunger..._

_ Diana... I want..._

She smiles at me. I lose my train of thought.

"What was I thinking about again?" I ask myself.

Outside my office I hear Perry and Lois shouting match grow louder.

_"Come on Lois its just one interview with her..."_

**"HELL NO I WON'T CALM DOWN PERRY! SUPERHEROES ARE MY BEAT NOT HIS!"**

I can not help but crack a smile as I see Lois tossing her hands into up into the air.

"What was I saying again?" I ask.

"You were talking about being hungry Mr. Kent, well then I shall not keep you long," she says as she looks out the window of my office.

_"Damn it Lois..."_

"I'm Zola, Wonder Woman's person assistant. I spoke to Mr. White earlier..."

I lift my hands to my lips...

"Shhh..." I whisper. "And here it goes..."

**"PERRY YOU CAN'T LET THAT IGNORANT FARM BOY INTERVIEW HER!"**

I thinking to myself, "She's taking this better than I expected."

_"Lois the boy has earned it..." _

**"LIKE HELL HE DID! ALL THOSE SHIT HEARTFELT STORIES..."**

_"Oh you mean the ones people enjoy reading?" Perry replies. "People like heartfelt stories about everyday heroes when the world is going to shit. It makes them feel like they are helping Superman make this city a better place..."_

** "FUCK THAT SHIT!" Lois shouts. "I DO HARD HITTING STORIES! I AM THIS NEWSPAPERS NUMBER ONE REPORTER!**

Zola's face scrunches up as Lois speaks.

"I am glad I took Mr. White's advice," she says looking back to me.

"About what?'" I ask.

"About the princess not having her first interview be with Ms Lane." She replies. "He said something along the lines of it being like feeding Diana to the wolves."

_ "You look hungry... Kal-El..."_

"Those eyes, did they just speak?" I think to myself. "No that can't be..."

"Perry was right about that Ms Zola," I reply looking away from Zola's eyes. "Diana with Lois, I fear the princess would never want to do another interview ever again."

_ "Lois, Kent has earned this interview with Wonder Woman," Perry replies. "DEAL WITH IT! Now if you'd please get your ass out of my office I have shit to do Lane."_

SLAM!

I hear her slam the door to Perry's office. Looking up from my desk I see her through the glass. Her eyes burn with hate as she walks passed.

**"USELESS!" she growl as she walks passed.**

"Sorry about grumpy over there," I reply with a smile still avoiding her gaze.

"I have a five year old little boy Mr. Kent, I am used to temper tantrums," Zola replies.

I laugh, "She's harmless, I promise. Diana will be in good hands during my interview. I will take good care of her."

She gets out of her seat smiling. Something in her eyes said she was hiding something.

_"Clark, harder..." _

Diana's voice, she called me by my human given name.

"How is that possible?" I ask myself.

My eyes dance around until they find themselves back on Zola.

"That's good to hear," she replies. "Well then Mr. Kent on behalf of the Amazonian Embassy and Princess Diana of Themyscira we are looking forward to this interview."

"I am the one who is honored," I reply as she shakes my hands.

"She'll be by tomorrow morning Mr. Kent," Zola replies as she walks towards the door.

"I can't wait," I reply back.

"I know you can't Kal-El," she replies softly. _"Your caged animal wants to play..."_

She turns to leave my office picking up her phone as she closes the door behind her.

_"Your caged animal wants to play..."_

Those words ring in my ears.

"I was a caged animal," I say to myself. "Confined, controlled, a push over... a glass half empty."

I lean back in my office chair. I place my hands over top of my head. As Clark I had to be meek, humble and unassuming. As Superman I was a symbol of hope and peace. Always confined, safe, powerful yet in the end I was powerless to escape who I am.

Opening the side draw to my off I pull out a picture of the Justice League. My eyes where drawn to her, Wonder Woman. So strong and beautiful she truly was a wonder.

I sigh as I stare at her.

"Why didn't I just tell her?" I whisper as I place the picture on my desk. "Why could I just say I am Clark Kent, Superman and Kal-El to her."

Diana wasn't like any woman I ever met. She was like me yet wasn't. I find myself lost in thought for a brief moment...

_Arkham Asylum, Gotham six months earlier..._

_ Batman and I were surrounded by the mad people of Arkham. We stand back to back as we see them drunk on some kind of amped up version of the Joker's laughing gas mixture. Hollow eye, blank stares and fuming mouths, they were on the rampage. _

_ The prisoners rush towards us in mass. Bruce ducks and takes a swing at them while I grab the other by the throat._

_"CLARK!" I hear Batman shouts. _

_"Kind of busy over here Batman," I replied as I catch two of the prisoners by the throat. _

_"They aren't human Superman!" he shouted._

_I look at the people in my hands. Their mouths open wide revealing three rows of teeth. _

_"Oh Rao!" I said as I tossed them into the horde. _

_ "Got a plan Bruce for dealing with that?" I ask as we stand back to back._

_"Nope?" he asked back. _

_All the creatures open their mouths screaming at once._

_"Gotham, city of crazed clowns and now zombies," I reply. _

_"Just burn them KENT!" Batman shouts as he tosses a grenade into the horde._

_I count to three before unleashing the fire from my eyes. Boom! Bodies fly everywhere, but the creatures keep coming._

_"I think we just pissed them off," I replied._

_"YOU THINK!" Batman replied._

_Before I could reply a sound of rushing wind comes overhead. Batman and I both look up but saw nothing. The creatures seem to become panicked. _

_ "Daughter of Lightning!" one of the creature's shouted._

_I see a door one in the middle of the sky. The silhouette of a woman light up by a light behind her. The creatures howl. She leaped down from the open door in the sky. Cloaked in crimson and blue she falls from the heavens like an angel. She left out a warrior's cry before landing on the ground with an earthshaking thud. _

_"Need a hand boys?" she asked as she looks back at us._

_I am left unable to speak. She lefts her blade and leaps into the horde. Bodies fly everywhere. _

_"Wow," I whisper. "What a woman..."_

The thought of her in the heat of battle set my body ablaze.

_Hunger..._

Closing my eyes I see her smile.

"Maybe just once I could be..." I whisper as I open my eye.

I could feel the low crimson hue of my heat vision burned behind my eyes...

"...Hunter."

Diana's flat London, England

Ring, ring

Groggily I roll over in bed and pick up my phone that was resting on the night stand beside me.

"Hello," I answer half asleep.

_"Diana,"_

"It's late Zola..."

_"And I just left the Daily Planet..."_

Quickly I seat up in bed.

"Why?" I ask.

_"His cute you know," she replies. "Wonder why he hides all those massive muscles behind all those cloths..."_

"Zola what did you do?" I ask.

Zola laughs, yet something in it wasn't right in the tone of her voice.

"Is this even Zola?" I ask.

_"You have an interview with Clark Kent in the morning cousin..."_

My face flushes as my mind creates an image of him: tall, dark, shy and handsome. I had seen him before once but I wasn't able to speak with him. Some overbearing female reporter kept asking me silly questions.

Zola's light airy laugher turned deeper and more masculine.

"EROS!" I shout. "You can't just changes interviewers like that..."

_"He's hungry cousin... Shall you not feed him?"_

"What?" I ask. "You aren't making since Eros!"

_ "Never mind you'll see soon enough little cousin," he replies. "Plus the other one I found to be must unpleasant. Zeke acts better than she does."_

"Eros..."

_"What don't you think Mr. Kent is cute?" he asks. "What woman wouldn't want to sit down with that sex hunk of man meat?"_

I blush. Mr. Kent did have an air about him, like Superman has: humble yet strong.

"That's not the point my interview was with Ms. Lane," I reply shaking the image of Superman out of my head.

_"Well now it's with Kal-El..."_

"What?" I ask. "Why would I be doing an interview with Superman?"

_"...I mean Mr. Kent," he replies quickly lowing he's tone. "You'll thank me later Diana. Just be at the Daily Planet at 9am tomorrow. Love you cousin!"_

"Eros!" I call but I hear the dial tone

I sigh.

"Guess I'm going to Metropolis in the morning," I whisper to myself.

Lying back down in my bed I think on my brother's words.

"How could Eros mix up Superman and Clark Kent's name?" I ask aloud. "I know Superman is hiding something but, could it be this..."

"Can't sleep princess?"

I look up to see Hessia in the hallway.

"Eros..."

"Ah the interview," she replies. "He is right about Ms Lane is..."

"A character," I reply.

"That's putting it nicely," she replies. May I?"

I wave for her come in.

"Eros called Mr. Kent Kal-El," I say as she takes a seat on the side of the bed. "That can not be possible. I know I am new to this world but..."

Hessia looks deep into my eyes.

"What does your heart tell you Diana?" she asks placing her hand over my heart.

"Superman is hiding something," I reply looking down at her hand. "Every time I try to get close I feel him pull away."

Hessia smile.

"I just want to get to know him," I reply blushing. "I haven't met another like me in all my short years. It would be nice to have a friend I could talk to."

"Loneliness is a heavy burden Princess and from what I have seen he has been alone for a long time," she replies placing her hand under my chin. "Maybe he just needs time to get to know you."

"Maybe Hessia," I sigh.

"You know I have read a few articles from this Clark Kent about Superman," she replies. "He seems like a good man and insightful on the subject of Superman. Maybe he can give you some insight into him and Mr. Kent's article might help Superman have some insight into you as well."

I smile.

"You are wise beyond your years Hessia," I reply.

"Well at least you didn't call me old," Hessia laughs. "Good night Princess."

"Good night Hessia," I reply back.

Sliding back into bed I pull the covers over me. Closing my eyes I see him, Kal-El. He smiles at me as he floats beside me. His hands lace together holding mine.

_"What is you're truth Diana?" he asks._

_ "I do not understand what you ask of me?" I ask._

_ "What is the desire of your heart Diana?" he asks bring him closer into him. "What are you hungry for?"_

"You..." I whisper.


End file.
